Head of Gryffindor
by harrypotterlover234
Summary: Hogwarts is under new management, and Death Eaters fill the staff roster. Hermione and the others start off their year with new uniforms, and new duties. (Warning: explicit adult content. Just filth. Some disclaimers too specific to list. Rest assured it's naughty from start to eventual finish.) #bsdm #crackfic #pornwithlittleplot
1. Chapter 1

What am I supposed to be wearing?" Hermione asked, examining the items on the shelves around the shop, and glancing at her reflection in the mirror before her. "I've never seen anything like the items in your store before."

She stood half-naked — in her bra and knickers — before two attendants who were giving her impatient looks. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the two men, brows bent in bewilderment.

Hermione had left her parents outside the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London, waving them off with shouted promises to write as soon as she arrived at school. It was the end of the summer holiday, and she would stay overnight at the Leaky until the train in the morning.

She nodded at Tom before passing into the Alley, and made quick work of the usual textbook and ingredient purchases. She walked past Madam Malkin's without looking in.

Along with her grades, her yearly letter had been accompanied by news of changes to be made to the Hogwarts curriculum, dress code and class arrangement, as directed by new management. She had also been informed that she was to be appointed "Head Girl (G)", and would be reporting not to her head of house for her duties, but directly to the Headmaster.

At the bottom of the list of items to buy was a note that she should also report to the listed magical tailor — before which she now found herself — as they had been preparing for the changes in uniform for the student prefecture.

She reached into her bag, and checked the address on her letter. Looking up again, she eyed the grey shopfront. She could see little of the dark interior. A black sign with gold lettering confirmed the address and name of the store. Vixenwor's Virtuous Vestements.

"You will please keep your remarks to yourself for now, we will direct you. Beforehand, you will drink this." The first attendant — Mr Vixenwor himself; a large, pale man — held up a potion vial filled with a pale, opalescent pink fluid.

Hermione glanced nervously at the other, dark skinned man, then eyed the potion in the larger man's hand. "What? What is it?"

"A new standard potion for the Hogwarts prefecture. Orders of the Ministry, and the new Headmaster. Drink it or leave your studies," he told her shortly.

Hermione froze, looking again at the potion. She was standing in nothing but her dark blue knickers in front of two strangers, who had already mentioned the new rules to coerce her cooperation. However, drinking an unknown potion was much more worrying than mere nudity.

Knowing she needed to remain at Hogwarts, not only for her own studies but to protect Harry, she could see no way to refuse. She reached out her hand.

"Good," he said. He looked at the dark man pointedly, and left the room through a narrow doorway, his large body swaying on short legs.

She opened the cork and sipped the contents. The flavour was just slightly sweet, thick like syrup, and it smelled of some exotic fruit. She straightened her back and tipped the rest into her mouth, swallowing forcefully.

The dark skinned man produced his wand and silently divested her of her last garments. Hermione moved to cover her crotch and chest with her hands, but realized after a moment that she felt no flush of embarrassment. Her brow creased quizzically. "What does that potion do?"

The man — Vincent, as Mr. Vixenwor had called him — smirked in amusement. His accent was rich and warm, reminding her briefly of Kingsley, though he was wraith-thin and much taller. "It removes inhibition, and — modifies pain. A few other things. It has been created specifically for the purpose of these appointments, and tailored specifically for you."

Though her skin remained fair and untouched by a blush, Hermione's face was a picture of shock and disbelief. "Wha-" The man flicked his wand again and she was silenced. Her face remained outraged, but otherwise she remained still.

"Good. Now we begin. Sit on the chair." Hermione sat, her lips thinning disapprovingly as she felt a rising heat under her skin, and a strong urge to comply to his command.

Mr. Vizenwor returned to the room and drew his wand, pointing it at her. Silently he transfigured the chair beneath her into a narrow, reclined table. She began to slide forward towards the edge.

"Vinctum," he incanted quickly. Black silk ropes caught her and pulled her arms over her head, and secured her around the waist to the table. Her ankles cinched to her thighs and her knees were pulled up, tilting and exposing her pelvis and rump to the mens' view. Hermione's eyes went wide, mind racing. Her abdomen grew hot and she squirmed in the bonds, still unable to make a sound.

"We'll begin with another two potions. These will enhance and modify some of your anatomy for the purposes of your new duties. Your focus and stamina will be greatly increased by your new abilities. Count yourself lucky, girl.

"Open your mouth and swallow," he commanded again.

She complied immediately, feeling another swell of heat, and he gently poured the two potions down her throat as she swallowed continuously.

"Still one more thing to swallow today, and it's the least pleasant, I'm afraid." Hermione darted her eyes to the dark man for a moment, then opened her mouth wide, panting slightly. Both men smiled smugly at her action.

"Good girl. The Headmaster either chose you well — or that potion works better than I thought." He reached into one of the drawers lining the wall next the mirror and pulled out a long, delicate chain with bright golden links. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed briefly. Her turned to her and held up the chain to her mouth.

Hermione's brow contorted slightly in confusion and apprehension, but otherwise she remained still. Hanging from the end of the chain was a green stone the size of a large marble, beautiful and glowing with a shimmering light. The man twitched his wand, and the stone was guided into her mouth. Hermione barely flinched as the large orb was pushed down through her esophagus.

Inch by inch the chain followed the stone into her throat, seemingly endless, until only the last foot remained. A muttered word and it ceased moving. Mr. Vixenwor pointed his wand again into her mouth, and the forked end that remained hanging from her lips shot up into the back of her throat. Hermione yelped as she felt a burning in her nose, as though she had inhaled water. A moment later, the two ends appeared, one descending from each nostril. Vixenwor produced a small golden bead and joined each end to it, the rested it snugly against her septum. He directed the slack to be pulled down into her throat. After inspecting his work, he instructed her to close her mouth.

Nothing was evident was the outside except the tiny gold orb beneath her nose. Hermione only barely felt the fine chain at the back of her throat, but it was not truly uncomfortable. The lengths that rested in her nose produced a mildly stimulating sensation, like before a sneeze. She wondered if the potions were effecting her perception of it.

"I'll give the mooring chain some time to work through. Next we will be issuing your standard issue piercings." His eyebrows rose in amusement as she managed another look of outrage. "Ministry and Headmaster rules, my dear. It will not hurt very much. Vincent will do the work, and he is very good."

The dark man approached her again. He reached over the table to touch her narrow waist. He pointed his wand at her and said "Memitur!" She felt a momentary constricting sensation around her limbs, waist, neck, hips, and around her breasts. Her pelvis felt cushioned from all directions for a brief moment. At her obvious confusion, he simply stated "Taking your measurements."

Vincent touched his wand directly to her left nipple. "Acuto pectus." Hermione felt a pinch, and a flush of warmth in her breast. She twitched, stared at his hands. Her repeated the process with the other nipple while she squirmed. Next he turned to the counter beside him and returned with a narrow gold rod and some smaller gold pieces in his hand. He fiddled with the metal for a moment then waved his wand over her chest once more.

She looked down to see what the spells had done, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Her nipples and areola were covered by golden caps that perfectly imitated the flesh beneath, forcing them to remain permanently erect, yet essentially shielding them from view. Even more strangely, the straight golden bar was linking them: it appeared to pierce through both nipples, stretching them around the diameter of the bar, tugging them into half-inch peaks. The ends of the bar were capped with small faceted rubies to keep it trapped in place.

Vincent grasped the bar and tugged lightly, and both her breasts rose with it, thusly joined. Hermione moaned, then looked up in surprise at the first noise she had managed to make since she was silenced. He chuckled softly.

"Oh yes, the potion has its flaws. The lowering of your inhibitions seems to override my silencing charm when you're experience pain or pleasure. You cannot speak, but you can still moan and sigh." He looked lasciviously down at her new adornment. "I have to say it again, the Headmaster has excellent taste.

"Now for my favourite part." He reached down between her splayed legs and parted her labia, exposing her hooded clitoris and vaginal opening to the cool air. She shivered and sighed quietly. She felt extra sensitive, and when she looked down, she noticed with surprise that her pubic hair was completely gone. Vincent also must have noticed. "Potion is working right on schedule."

He procured another shining green marble — larger this time — and reached down to insert it into her pussy, pushing his fingers far up her twat until the orb touched the deepest part of her. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his trousers before brandishing his wand once more.

He pointed his wand at her parted lower lips, "Acuto pudicitiam!"

Hermione threw her head back against the table, arched against the ropes and moaned loudly. Her clit burned explosively with pleasure, and the heat from her nipples was beginning to flush her chest pink.

"Acuto pudicitiam!" She felt only a tug this time, but moaned again as it triggered another pulse of blood in her centre. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward again.

Vincent stepped back and stared at her pussy. Her clit was pierced directly through with a thick golden ring. Embedded in the metal and lying directly against her most sensitive part was a small enchanted emerald, invisible to observers. Visible on the outside of the band were engraved initials: /S.S./

Even more noticeably, there were 3 ruby-tipped rods — mirrors of the nipple bar — that pierced through her outer lips, spaced evenly apart, effectively closing off her vagina, and trapping the orb inside. "Looks good for now, Mr. Vixenwor will finish up." He cast a warming charm over his shoulder as he left the room.

Eyes still closed, Hermione was imprisoned in a mental fog of pleasure and novel sensation, and she could now consistently feel a strong desire to please and be of use. She wanted to serve her superiors and be available to her peers. She wanted to comply with every order that the dark man or the old fat man gave her, and thank them when they were done. She considered what they would do to her next, and shivered as a shot of heat coursed through her.

After a brief length of time, Mr. Vixenwor returned with a long box in his arms. It was enamelled in black with a coiled silver serpent on the lid. He set it down on the table next to her, and opened it: she could not see the contents. "These devices are of my own invention, and rather standard in your prefecture now, but this one is truly special. I'm excited to see it in place, and you're going to be a good girl and relax for me now." The bound girl nodded eagerly then went visibly slack, eyes fixed on the box.

"This was crafted by me, but customized by the Headmaster just for the Head Girl of Gryffindor. It will provide you with the magical power channel needed to overcome your basic need for food, primarily. It's been molded from a rather large specimen, so the charms were harder, but the size will allow for greater power transfer."

He reached his hand to stroke her new pussy adornments. "Lovely. Too bad your pink little puss won't be on display for long." He dragged his middle finger over her clit and lower, running it down the bars, continuing down to her puckered hole. Hermione shuddered as she watched him touch her where no one had before. "Relax, now, girl. No moaning and squirming like a slut."

Hermione was compelled to remain silent, and her body stilled. She suppressed a moan at the shot of pleasure she felt for obeying a direct order.

His other hand was hot and clammy where it gripped one of her thighs, pushing them even further open. After circling her hole a few times, he pushed a fat finger into her ass, and she couldn't hold back a grunted "Uhnnnhhhg!"

He looked up at her face, angry. "Quiet, slut! I'm starting to think maybe the Headmaster was wrong about you." Hermione did not make another sound, and he looked back down at his finger. Pushing it as far as he could get it, he seemed to wriggle it for a moment, before removing his other hand from her leg, picking up his wand and casting a silent accio at her ass. "Ah hah!" He bent his hand and pushed into her with his thumb, stretching it while trying to grasp something. When he pulled back, the shinning green marble was pinched between his index and thumb, and the chain followed until it was pulled a few inches from her anus. Hermione felt a strange tug on her nose and her insides, as the chain that passed completely through her was pulled taught.

Putting down his wand again, he reached into the box and Hermione glimpsed an enormous green stone carving of a lifelike penis, with an odd golden cradle at the base. It seemed comically large to her inexperienced eyes. It looked as long as her forearm, and as thick as her wrist. It was the same rich emerald colour as the marble, with lifelike veins of glowing silver and gold seemingly shinning brightly from within. There was no way it would fit inside her, she thought.

Mr. Vixenwor positioned the end of the phallus to face her back opening, and as it approached the green marble, the two pieces were seamlessly joined together, as though made from a single piece. The chain now appeared to be exuding from the tip of the carved cock, shooting into her asshole. He rested the tip against her pucker as the exposed chain was slowly pulled back into her body, and Hermione couldn't hold in a shudder and gasp the huge cold phallus rested against her skin.

"Remain relaxed, or I won't go easy on you. You can moan if you don't move."

Hermione's breath exploded out as she panted slightly. The pleasure had been growing with each obscene turn of her visit here, and the permission for any kind of release was gladly taken. Her eyes were riveted to the head of the stone penis.

"The potion should have prepared you by now to receive the conduit. One, two…" He pushed the head of the stone cock slowly into her, and Hermione made a low groan. As the the entire intimidating length disappeared, inch by inch, swallowed into her modified rectum, Hermione moaned loudly and panted hard, but stayed utterly still. Her sphincter stretched impossibly around its girth. When the golden base reached her skin, it was still stretched around the widest part, not allowed to contract to its normal diameter. It felt as though she was being impaled; it split her cheeks and reached up deep inside her, rearranging her organs, and forming a noticeable bulge in her abdomen just below her ribs.

She felt a spell tingle against her lower back as he adjusted the fit and activated the golden base. The ornate metalwork of the cradle moved like liquid gold to fit snugly over her stretched crack and caged pussy, leaving no gaps or holes. The gilded top of the base rested in a filigreed flourish at her spine, and the front lined up over the piercings on her pussy, stopping just above her slit. She felt a mild stinging in her urethra as it set, as though she desperately needed to use the loo.

While she watched, her ass and pussy had disappeared beneath a magical golden chastity belt. Only her clit ring, the ruby tips of the bars, and the shimmering green end of the phallus were visible as they passed through the otherwise solid, molded covering. Her labia and the unnatural stretch of her asshole were well defined and gleaming in the candlelight, like living art.

"There, that is done." He flicked his wand at her and her bonds vanished suddenly. She gasped silently in surprise and quickly swung her legs down to land on her feet as she slid off the table. She grunted then moaned when she felt a sharp tug in her nipples, and reached up to support her breasts to relieve the sting. The weight of her new anal intruder shifted and settled inside her, and she groaned as her innards shifted with her movements.

Mr. Vixenwor chuckled lewdly. "Definitely a slut, but maybe it works for you, eh? Stand straight." Hermione thew back her shoulders and lowered her hands to her sides. The huge insertion inside her forced a slight change in her posture; its length straightened her abdomen, and her ass was unable to accommodate the protruding phallus without tilting her hips back, exposing her well defined crack to onlookers. The pose looked somewhat uncomfortable in her naked state. She stood before him and waited for further instruction, looking at the floor.

The large man waddled over to the drawers and pulled out what looked like more chains, these also made of gold. He reached into another and remove two leather and filigreed gold items. Returning to her, he placed the two pieces on her shoulders; Hermione thought they resembled delicate shoulderpads that one might see on a medieval knight, only much smaller and finely decorated. They joined together tightly around her neck like a collar with an unseen mechanism, and came down to just over her collarbones. They were lined with soft brown leather, and the outer metal was beautifully carved with patterns enchanted to move like fur ruffling in a breeze.

Once it was snugly fastened around her slender neck, he produced two of the chains with hooked ends and attached them to loops in the metal pauldrons, hanging near her collarbones. The other ends he fastened to her breast bar, against the outside of each nipple, after lifting her breasts up to meet the short chain. The effect left her breasts lifted as though wearing a bra, and it forced her chest out even further as she tried to relieve the pressure it put on her burning nipples.

He pressed her shoulders even further back and used the last chain to join a loop behind her neck to one at the top of the cradle at the base of her spine. He used his wand to shorten the length, forcing her back back to arch lewdly, with her chest pushed forward.

The man licked his lips and smirked. "Much better posture, no more slouching. But you still look like a common whore, probably can't change that. We'll have to cover you up, you can't just expose yourself to the young students!" Standing back up, he examined his work.

Hermione stood, mouth parted, looking somehow regal but utterly lewd. Her honey brown hair was piled in a loose bun on her head. Around her neck was the golden mantle which held her breasts high, stretched nipples erect behind golden caps and rigidly bound by the golden bar. At the hairless juncture of her legs, the smooth end of the golden cover barely shielded her pussy from view, leaving the clit ring to swing gently against it when she moved, and six glimmering rubies framing her snatch. From behind, the golden cradle and green stone split her ass cheeks and noticeably widened her stance, and the posture chain arched her back wantonly. The man felt his cock stir in his trousers.

"Alright, young lady, it's time for your last lesson before Marla helps you with your clothing. The potion you took has made quite a few changes to your body, and some need testing before you leave, to make sure they are all functioning as expected. Kneel."

Hermione's heart quickened in excitement and her eyes shot up to his. She had been starring at the growing bulge between his legs and clenching on the intruder in her ass, trying not to make noise. She moaned at him, and he laughed.

"Eager to please, are you? Good. Get on your knees and unbutton my trousers. Then suck me."

The small girl dropped carefully to her knees with some difficulty, groaning as her plug shifted. She eagerly reached for his fly as the man settled one hand on the back of her neck, the other on his hip. After fumbling with a button for a moment, she quickly thumbed the rest and parted the fabric. His cock popped out suddenly and hit her in the cheek. She gasped and pulled back slightly to examine it.

It was hard and red, and not as long as the thing in her ass, but as thick as a banana. "In your mouth, now, you disobedient cunt. You will not use your hands, only novice sluts need to use their hands, and I have it on good authority you are rather talented in many areas."

Hermione rested her hands on her thighs and rushed forward, mouth agape. The posture chain forced her to use her abdominal and leg muscles to lean forward from the hip. The first taste of his cock on her tongue had her licking the head eagerly for more. He didn't slow to let her adjust, but kept pushing until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

She expected to gag, but felt nothing except a mounting heat and happiness at being allowed to please and obey him. Going further, he pushed into her face until her nose was buried in his smelly pubic hair and his fat stomach rested on her forehead. She gasped, amazed she could still breathe with her throat completely filled. She groaned at the idea, and the rumble in her throat pulled the first moan from him, making her pussy pulse and her nipples twinge.

"Bless that potions master…" He moaned weakly, head thrown back, as he began to pump in and out of her packed throat. Her tongue swirled around him, sucking the juice from his tip when he pulled out far enough. When he mashed her face against him, she moaned and hummed to pull more sounds from him.

"Ohhhhh, good slut. Lovely little whore, yesss. Suck me!" He pumped furiously into her, making her eyes water. "I'm going to cum down your throat! Look at me!" Hermione raised her eyes to him as best as should could with her nose buried in his flesh. After a few more fevered thrusts, he pushed hard into her and grabbed her head with both hands, tilting it up to look into her face as she was forced to swallow his spurting load. Hermione tried to smile subserviently but couldn't do much more than moan appreciatively around his girth.

After a few more moments of starting down at her face on his cock, he pulled away and re-fastened his trousers. Hermione remained kneeling. She felt a hazy wave of happiness settle over her and a small smile formed on her face as she licked her lips and looked at the floor.

"You no longer need to eat food because of that conduit inside you, and several internal structure have been altered to make your body more… amenable to the demands of your duties. You'll no longer need to use the facilities, as the conduit will vanish any waste you produce. I didn't mention it before, but you'll now begin to crave semen like you once did food. You'll require a regular supply of cum to consume, which the Headmaster will make available for you. You were able to breathe through that because of a change in your larynx. Quite ingenious, and very effective, isn't it?" He snickered, then paused, and considered for a moment. "I think I'll add one more thing, as a gift to the Headmaster for this experience. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

As Hermione lifted her head to comply, his wand slashed at her face and she felt a sting in her tongue.

"Another piercing, this one with a built-in silencing charm, for when you can't keep your whore nature quiet. I'll leave it deactivated for now. The Headmaster will surely use it later.

"Now," he sighed almost regretfully, "follow me." He turned and left through the door into the main room. Though she knew the main room featured full windows facing into the Alley, Hermione complied immediately. As she entered the room, she saw cloaked figures moving outside the windows, but none looked in.

"Best get you covered, slut. Can't have you attracting unwanted attention. Marla!" He yelled. A shuffling sound came from another room, and a thin older woman appeared at the counter. "Yes, Vitori?" She said in a thin voice.

"Drape her, Hogwarts Head Girl. Gryffindor."

"Yes, Mr. Vixenwor. Step onto the platform, girl." She gestured to a raised podium before a mirror, much like the one in the other room they had been in. Hermione awkwardly walked over and stood where commanded.

The woman walked around her waving her wand. After several turns, she made a final gesture and Hermione felt heavy fabric settle over her. Looking up at the mirror, she stared at the result.

Soft, crimson fabric tumbled in a lush sweep from each golden-clad shoulder, cinching at her waist and falling in soft pleats to her ankles, like a toga. Around her waist was a narrow belt of leather and gold. She felt it pulling the posture chain closer to her body, and pushed out her chest even further to ease the tension.

On her feet were fur-trimmed, brown leather boots with a low heel, which laced to her ankles and locked with heavy gold cuffs. On her wrists were delicate golden bands. Moving her skirts aside, Hermione saw a two more golden bands around each upper thigh, joined by a short golden chain: it restricted her from spreading her legs further apart.

Her golden nipples were slightly visible as shinning puckers beneath the loose-weave fabric, and Hermione could make out a faint metallic glint at her pussy. She lifted the skirt and pried the edges of the golden casing with her fingers, but was unable to find a gap to slide them into. The clit ring was loose enough for her to move it up and down, but she felt only a gentle tug, not enough to pleasure herself.

The woman left briefly while Hermione admired her reflection, and returned holding a large black cloak with a voluminous brown fur collar. "Here, your new school cloak. It allows you to wear your uniform when not at school. You will not remove anything from your body except the cloak, boots and dress when necessary, not that you'll be able to. Orders of the Headmaster." She placed the cloak around Hermione's shoulders, and fastened the ends with buckles to the pauldrons.

Hermione eyed the cloak doubtfully. It did not cover her front, and fell only to mid-thigh. Although she could feel the warming charms it held against her skin, she couldn't be considered covered.

Finally the woman handed her a plain brown package large enough to hold several books. "This is your new headwear. Now you are done. I'll fetch Mr. Vixenwor." She left again.

Hermione remained on the platform holding the box, as she hadn't been told she could leave. She continued to stare at her outrageously erotic adornments. The steady hum of pleasure she had been feeling since sucking the owner's cock had begun to wear off, and she was feeling a growing need to be given more commands.

The fat wizard came into the room again and looked her over, nodding in satisfaction after a moment. "Good, now you are finished. That will be seventeen galleons for the robes, boots and gloves, witch, and then I'll give you the counter to the hazier effects of that potion."

Hermione looked around herself, not remembering where her old clothes and bag had ended up. The man produced her bag promptly from behind the counter. She rummaged through it with a free hand and pulled out the demanded payment, pressing it into his waiting hand.

After dropping her money into his till, he handed her a small potion vial. "Drink." She downed it without hesitation.

"Now you will leave. That potion will still be affecting you for a while, but do try to keep your whoring nature under control." He grinned viciously. "The public would never approve a whoring little slut as a Head Girl of Hogwarts. Think of the shame if the blood traitors knew that their precious Gryffindor Mudblood couldn't get enough of following orders and swallowing cock?" He smacked his lips. "Pity, though. You have a talented mouth. Maybe I'll ask my Lord for some more time with you soon…"

He glanced at her, but Hermione's eyes were unfocused as she imagined the scenario he was presenting. "You will not speak of this appointment to anyone, excluding the Headmaster, and you will not mention this shop to anyone. You will follow the orders of your superiors without question as you have today, though you will not be compelled to by a potion. Do you understand?" He cast a finite to dispel the silencing charm.

"Yes."

He frowned and raised his wand to her chest. The golden nipple covers seemed to shrink and tighten on her sore flesh, and Hermione whimpered in pain.

"Yes, Master Vixenwor." He corrected.

"Yes, Master Vixenwor, sir. Forgive me, sir." She smiled in apology and lowered her eyes in deference. The heady mix of pain and pleasure left her panting.

After a considering pause, he nodded. "Now leave here." He did not release the spell on her chest.

She turned to go, her cloak swishing around her and her clit ring tinkling softly as she walked. The squeeze and pull on her nipples was aching fiercely, and the weight in her ass was making itself known with each step. Walking to the door, she turned and spoke a parting "Thank you, Master" as she left.

As Hermione made her way through the Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, she felt a thrill every time a glance was thrown her way. A few wizards stopped and turned to look as she passed, but most of the shoppers seemed not to notice anything amiss. She acutely felt the weight of the conduit in her ass with every step, and the vibrations of the clit ring were keeping her on edge. The fire in her nipples had not receded, but as she neared the end of the Alley, she felt slightly acclimated to the pain. As she finally stepped through the barrier into the pub, and walked up the back stairs to her room, she began to feel the compulsion potion wear off. By the time she stood before the mirror next to the small wardrobe, her face was a picture of horror as she stared at her reflection. Her cloak and robe lay discarded on the bed, and she was currently examining her rear end, trying to pry the plug loose with her fingers. Nothing she tried would shift it even slightly.

Next she prodded her bound nipples. She discovered that stroking the metal caps elicited the same feeling as stroking the naked flesh beneath, and could not hold back a soft moan at the continued mix of pain and pleasure. She longed to let her lifted breasts down and massage them, but remembered Master Vixenwor's orders not to remove the mantle or it's chains, and regretfully left them attached.

After a few minutes of testing her various new adornments, she hunched in surrender and sighed loudly. She would not be able to remove them herself. She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating her situation. The train ride tomorrow lingered in her mind, and she was unsure how her friends would react to her new state of (un)dress, although she could guess.

Curiously, she opened the extra box she had been handed before leaving the shop, and discovered a beautiful, grimacing lion mask in gold with ruby eyes, and a long pair of soft doe-skin gloves trimmed with fur. She examined the mask further, stroking the soft felted lining, and examined the gems for visible magical properties. She played the mask over her face, and glimpsed the room as though through red glass. Finding nothing else unusual, she placed it and the gloves back in the box.

Tired from the day's events, she eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hogwarts Express**

Hermione glanced nervously around her as she walked down the platform at King's Cross. Pulling her trunk behind her, she vainly tried to pull her new cloak tighter around her, but it was useless. If anyone looked her way, they would see the outline of her near-naked form beneath the thin crimson fabric of the close-fitting robe she wore, yet no one seemed to even glance in her direction. Although she had her suspicions (perhaps a subtle notice-me-not charm?), she felt only gratitude.

Shortly, she stood before the barrier. She stopped to collect her nerve, then walked briskly through the immaterial brick wall, and emerged onto the bustling platform of the Hogwart's Express. She kept her head down as she quickly walked to the nearest car and boarded the train. She chose the first empty compartment and lifted her trunk onto the rack above the seats, wincing and holding in a groan as the movement stretched her pinched nipples.

After securing her belongings, she gingerly sat down near the window, unable to keep the soft moan from passing her lips as the plug was driven softly into her, rubbing against her taught sphincter. She adjusted her position to relieve the pressure as much as possible, then removed a book from her bag and set in to read for the length of the journey.

Only minutes later, the compartment door slid open and Hermione turned her head to see who had entered. She felt her stomach drop and her face drain of colour as Harry and Ron hurriedly pushed in through the door to avoid the heavy traffic in the car corridor. She tugged her cloak tighter around herself.

"Hello, Hermione," said Ron with a strained smile. His prefect badge was glittering on his cloak, which looked new, and was worn in the same manner as hers. "Good summer?"

Her eyes quickly took in what the boys were wearing. They were both sporting new black cloaks like hers over heavy robes. Their waists were cinched with leather belts featuring a repeating Gryffindor lion motif. However, unlike Harry's black robes, Ron's robes were crimson, and he also sported a brown leather mantle similar in style to hers, save it was not made of gold. His prefect's badge glittered against the red fabric. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You've also received new uniforms?" she asked. "Where did you get them?"

Ron answered as Harry stowed their luggage. "I got an extra letter with my prefect's badge this year, it said the school would be paying for new uniforms for all the prefects, aren't they wicked?" He threw his arms open and did a small turn.

"You too, Harry?"

"I didn't get an extra letter like Ron, but the regular letter said we were supposed to purchase new uniforms this year. I wasn't very clear on why, but it did mention the new Headmaster and something about the Board of Governors." He looked at her, and seemed to notice her uniform for the first time. Hermione flushed and averted her eyes.

Ron opened his mouth first. "Blimey, Hermione, you look sharp! You're all gold. I can't believe the school paid for that, it must have cost them a fortune."

Harry nodded. "You look really nice, Hermione, the red suits you." He looked down at his own plain black robes. "I guess being Head Girl has its privileges."

"Where did you get them?" Hermione asked, carefully positioning her book over her lap, in case they should notice the glint of gold at her pussy.

"Madam Malkin's, as usual. She seemed happy about all the new customers, but she didn't know why we were getting new uniforms either. Just said that the Headmaster has ordered them, and that prefect's new things were to be charged to the school." Ron brushed imaginary dust off his robes as he spoke.

Harry sat next to her, and Ron took the other seat for himself. Hermione tried not to move or attract attention to herself, but neither boy seemed to notice her obviously erect nipples shining through her red robes, unhidden by her cloak. Gathering her courage, she decided to test her theory, and turned slightly to face the boys, her straight back thrusting her chest out in their direction.

"Did you both have a good summer? Mine was rather regular, apart from yesterday." She watched their faces closely as they looked at her. While they recounted the events of the past couple months, neither boy's eyes moved from her face. She risked pushing aside her cloak and revealing the full swell of her breasts, and apart from a brief glance from Ron, neither seemed to notice her straining nipples or the bar that bound them together, poking through her robes.

Hermione now felt sure that some part of her new uniform was enchanted with a notice-me-not charm. There was no other explanation for why no-one had seemed to notice or comment on the obvious lewdness of her outfit. As her nerves settled and colour returned to her face, she felt comfortable enough to return their conversation, and began to tell them about her summer trip with her parents.

Not long after, the train whistle blew loudly, and the engine began to propel the them forward. Hermione soon returned to her book, while the boys began a game of exploding snap. Every now and then, the train would rumble roughly over the track and shift the plug in her ass, and though she managed to contain her moans, she was beginning to feel increasingly aroused. Several hours into the trip, and she felt a twinge in her stomach. "Did either of you bring anything to eat?" She asked.

Without breaking his concentration, Ron reached over into his bag, withdrew half a sandwich, and offered it to her. "Thanks."

Hermione unwrapped the lumpy parcel and took a small bite. Eyes widening, she nearly spit it out, but managed to swallow before spewing all over the boys' game. Carefully she re-wrapped the remainder and tucked it into her bag. Her stomach twinged again, and she felt hungrier than before. Suddenly she recalled Master Vixenwor's words from the day before, and knew she would not find relief from any food. She wrapped her arms around her stomach soothingly, contemplating her options. Refusing to think about asking either of the boys before her for help, she quietly excused herself to the loo. Neither boy looked up from their game.

She walked down the empty corridor, and reached the car with the loo. Before she could reach for the door, she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Look who it is. The Head Mudblood."

Hermione felt a rush of anger and whirled around to face Malfoy. He was shadowed by his usual followers —Crabbe and Goyle— and was eyeing her with a malicious smirk. All three were clad in new robes and shortened cloaks, with black leather belts carved with coiled serpents. Draco's robes were deep green, and the other two wore plain black.

"Call me that again, and you'll spend the rest of the train ride with a broken nose, Draco," she threatened, widening her stance.

Malfoy laughed, and his goons chucked along. "Is that so?" He sneered at her, and ran his eyes up and down her form. Momentarily forgetting the notice-me-not charm on her clothing, Hermione flushed and tugged her cloak around herself, lowering her eyes nervously. Malfoy sniggered. "I've been informed by my father that there will be some interesting changes at Hogwarts this year, and I see he was right. Nice uniform, Granger. Really suits you. Although… it doesn't seem quite adequate. Aren't you cold"?

Hermione's head shot up, and she looked at his face. His mouth was twisted in a cruel smirk, and his eyes were glued to her chest. She felt her stomach twist and her arms flew up to cross over her breasts. The motion rubbed her nipples and she gasped.

Draco sniggered. "Oh yes, I can see through the little charm. I've been granted certain privileges due to my father being on the Board. And of course, because I'm Head Boy." He gestured to the shining silver pin on his robes, as though to prove his words. "I also know what the Headmaster has planned for you, you filthy Mudblood slut."

"Keep your voice down Malfoy! And don't call me that!" Hermione slowly backed away from the boys, but they advanced towards her.

"I don't think so, whore. I know what you want, and I'm going to give it to you." He gestured with his arm, and the two larger boys strode over to her and grasped her arms. Hermione struggled against her bindings to reach her wand, but they quickly tugged her arms behind her back and touched her wrists together. Instantly she felt the metal cuffs snap together as though magnetized, and they released her with a shove.

"Useful, that," said Malfoy. "Get her in there." He pointed to the boys' loo, and the two hoisted her by the arms and into the small compartment. Malfoy closed the door behind them and withdrew his wand. Hermione panicked and opened her mouth to scream.

" _Silencio aurum_ ," he said loudly, pointing the wand at her face. Hermione felt a strange tugging sensation on her tongue. Her scream never came, and she could make no other sound.

"That's better, you always did talk too much. I like you better this way." He eyed body once again. "Let's take a look at what my father paid for."

One of the boys behind her reached over her shoulder and unbuckled her cloak, then her belt. They fell to the ground around her. Next, her robes were lifted over her head and left to dangle behind her back, tangled on her bound arms. The other boy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, forcing her back into a painful arch.

Malfoy perused her exposed body with obvious glee, and reached out to pinch her golden nipples. She moaned silently, despite her fear and apprehension. His hand moved down her stomach until it reached her clit ring, and he tugged fiercely at it, eliciting a silent gasp. He laughed again. "I'd say you looked beautiful, slut, but you're just a Mudblood whore, dressed up for serving your betters. This is how you were always meant to look. I bet you'll look even better with your mouth around my prick."

The hands behind her pushed her roughly to the floor. With her thighs bound together and her arms behind her back, she couldn't balance well and nearly toppled over, but a hand holding her hair kept her upright.

"I know you want this, slut. I bet if I removed the silencing spell, you'd be moaning and begging for me to stuff your face full of cock." He grasped his robes and pulled the fabric aside, revealing his naked flesh: he wore no undergarments beneath his robes; only a delicate golden ring circled the base of his shaft.

He grabbed his semi-erect cock and began to stroke it, stepping closer to rub it on her face. Although she still felt a frisson of fear, the sight of his cock sent a jolt of pleasure though her, and she closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Don't look away from me Mudblood. I command you open your eyes and look at me until I've finished with you." Malfoy's voice was tinged with amusement and lust.

Hermione felt a shock go down her spine at the command, and her amber eyes shot open to look into his pale grey ones. "Open your mouth." She let her jaw go slack, and he thumped his cock against her parted lips.

"Good Mudblood. You're a slut, and your only purpose is to serve your betters, understand?" Hermione felt herself nodding and whimpered in need.

He stroked himself until he was fully hard, then placed his tip at her mouth. "Suck, and don't you dare close your eyes." She closed her lips around the head of his cock, and sucked gently until he sighed, her eyes never leaving his. He reached behind her head and grabbed her hair from the other boy who had been holding it, and forcefully slammed his entire length into her mouth with a deep groan. Her eyes shot wider, and she started to massage his shaft with her tongue and swallow around his tip.

"Unhhh, bloody perfect. Should have guessed you'd read up on this too." He pulled out and pushed back in just as hard as the first time, before settling into a slow, yet forceful rhythm. Hermione worked her modified throat muscles whenever he penetrated deep enough, and wrapped her pierced tongue around him when he pulled back. His groans were constant, and his grip on her hair became more painful as he thrusted.

Behind her, the two boys move to stand nearer to her, and she felt the hard outlines of their cocks against her shoulders. She moaned deep in her throat, and though no sound escaped, Malfoy let of a sigh of appreciation, throwing his head back. Her watering eyes remained on his face.

One, two, three more thrusts and he whipped his head down to look into her eyes as he mashed her nose into his pubic bone, shooting a pulsing load into her throat. Hermione silently moaned in satisfaction and felt a warm glow suffuse her entire body. He kept her still until his cock ceased twitching, then pulled out slightly. "Clean me, slut. Then you'll be servicing Vincent and Gregory."

She carefully used her tongue to clean any remnants of semen from his shaft, paying special attention to the creases behind the head, then released him from her mouth. He wiped the saliva off on her cheek, then released his robe, which fell back into place.

"Stand her up, I want to see what they did to her back end." She was forcefully pulled up by the arms, turned around bent over at the hips, jerking her nipples. Her eyes followed Draco's face until her head was pushed around, and she felt a sharp pain in her clit once she could no longer see him, causing her to gasp in dismay. However her face was now level with two hard, dripping cocks, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Her nipples were burning and her clit felt swollen and painful, and she longed to pinch and stroke them. Following Draco's commands had left her unfulfilled and burning with need.

She felt a her tangled robe being pulled aside to reveal her ass for Malfoy's perusal. He whistled lowly as he eyed the golden cradle splitting her cheeks and the obvious gape caused by the large insertion. "Father says this is supposed to let you use magic only if you regularly consume the seed of your betters, and to keep you from whoring about like the common slut you undoubtedly are." He reached his hand between her thighs, and tugged at her clit ring roughly, before sliding his hand along the cradle and pushing firmly on the protrusion. Hermione gaped and squirmed into his hand.

He laughed loudly. "See that, Goyle? She really is a Mudblood cumslut. I bet without this she'd be rutting against me like an animal by now." He pushed at it again and again, and Hermione panted and stared at the cocks in front of her, still unable to close her eyes.

"Better give her what she wants. Just do it quick, I need to piss."

At his word, the cock to her left was immediately presented to her mouth, and she gladly sucked it in, sighing loudly with pleasure. Goyle was quick to finish after witnessing her previous blowjob, and he shot down her throat after only a minute. Crabbe pushed him aside and was inside her mouth before she could even finish swallowing properly, and he came just as quickly, leaving a dribble of spunk at the corner of her mouth as he pulled put. He wiped his cock on her face and tucked himself away.

"You know, I have an idea, Mudblood." Malfoy walked around to stand before her. She whipped her eyes up to look up at him again, teary streaks trailing down her cheeks. The pain in her clit turned to pleasure and her mouth fell open in ecstasy. "Open wide, cumslut." She stretched her jaw wider, and her hazy mind raced. He revealed his placid cock once more and inserted it into her waiting mouth, pushing as far down as he could. "I command you to swallow it all, or we'll leave you here for the next person to find, slut."

Understanding pierced through her foggy mind and her brow shot up in shock as he began to empty his bladder into her mouth. She felt the acrid liquid pass her tongue and slide down her throat. Instead of the horror and humiliation she should have felt, she felt nothing but the hot satisfaction of following the orders of her betters, and she swallowed every drop of his hot stream.

He sighed quietly in relief, then pulled away and once again wiped his cock on her face. "Much better, that felt great. What a good little slut, you've done well Mudblood." Hermione smiled at him and felt a shudder of pleasure rush through her.

Malfoy lifted his wand and cancelled the silencing spell before reaching down and unclasping her wrists with a touch. She looked up at him, feeling desperate for release and confused about her reactions, and asked "Please…"

Malfoy smirked. "Please…. what?"

"Please Master. I need…"

"You'll learn not to speak unless spoken to, slut. And there's nothing I would do for you anyway, I'm not the Headmaster, and I have no care about your needs. You're here to serve me, not the other way around." Hermione shut her mouth, and shivered.

"Get dressed and leave once we go out, slut. And say nothing of this to anyone, or I'll order you to suck Weasley dry in the Great Hall. See how quickly you keep your reputation after that." He smirked. Hermione whimpered and nodded obediently.

He turned to leave, followed by the two other boys who didn't spare her a glance as they left. Before the door shut completely, she heard Malfoy say "Oh… and you can close your eyes now." Her burning eyes slammed shut, tears bursting forth as she fell to her knees and began to cry and moan in need. She reached up and pinched her nipples until she felt herself on the edge, but she could not bring herself to completion. For a few minutes she sat on the floor of the men's loo and panted in frustration, before collecting herself.

She stood and replaced her clothing, smoothing her dress and clasping the cloak around her. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her face was smeared with ejaculate. She used the sink to rinse away the evidence of her encounter, and when she self calm enough, she left the compartment.

When she returned, the boys commented on the length of her absence.

"Oh, I ran into some friends and stayed to chat." They smiled and returned to their previous conversation.

Hermione looked out the window, once again contemplating her situation, and the unfulfilled ache in her pussy and nipples. She sighed to herself, and took out her book to continue reading for the remainder of the trip.

At least, she thought to herself, I'm not as hungry anymore.


End file.
